


Needs

by Rainne



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (well almost everyone), Anal Sex, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Darcy/Steve - Freeform, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, a small orgy, natasha/steve - Freeform, steve is the avengers bicycle, thor/steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: Sometimes Steve needs this, and Bucky won't deny him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Needs

Super soldier refractory periods were a blessing and a curse, Bucky thought idly as he watched Steve work. He’d always been beautiful, even when he was ten pounds of fury in a nine pound sack, but watching him now, watching him now was something amazing.

He was standing stock still, bent a little at the waist, his hands planted firmly against the wall, and he was taking Thor’s cock like there was nothing else in this world he was ever meant to do. The golden god of thunder had him by the hips, working hard, and the soft sounds of their effort – the grunts, the groans, the occasional bitten-off curses – floated across the room to tantalize the ears of the watchers.

  
Watchers, plural, because on days like this, there was always a party.

Days like today, when Steve needed it, needed it bad. Needed it every way he could get it, whether that meant taking a girl or a guy or letting himself be taken. Just _needed._ Because Steve was Steve, and the team would do anything for him, up to and including staging the occasional orgy.

Tony elbowed Bucky. “You ever get jealous?”

Bucky, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter and watching through the pass-through, looked over at the smaller man, who had just come out from behind the wet bar. “Nah, not really,” he said, grinning. “There’s plenty of Steve to go around, and honestly, I can’t handle him myself when he gets like this. It’s easier to let him have his fun. Besides, I know where he’s gonna sleep tonight.”

“Hmm.” Tony, who had never taken a turn with Steve even once at one of these events, took a sip of his drink. “It’s a new and exciting kind of team-building exercise, I’ll grant you that.”

Bucky huffed a laugh that was almost drowned out by the sound of Steve’s orgasm, then tilted his head in that direction. “How come you never…?”

“My appreciation is strictly aesthetic in situations like this,” Tony explained. “Aside from the whole monogamy thing, guys have never done it for me, Natasha and I have too much history, and Darcy’s cute but she’s young enough to be my illegitimate daughter.”

Bucky nodded in acknowledgement of these points. Then Tony gestured to Bucky’s fully-clothed form. “You don’t ever get involved in the wilder stuff either,” he pointed out.

Bucky watched Steve take to his knees and crawl over to where Darcy, legs spread, was awaiting him. He buried his face between her thighs, and Bucky shook his head. “I don’t like an audience,” he admitted.

“I can understand that,” Tony said, nodding.

They watched together as Natasha, wearing a cock on a harness, knelt between Steve’s knees. Bucky shook his head. “They’re gonna be at this all day,” he commented.

“Yep,” Tony agreed. He glanced over at Bucky. “Wanna come down to the lab and let me tinker with the arm?”

“I would, but I promised Steve I’d stay. He doesn’t like doing this without me; says as long as I’m here, he doesn’t have to spend time convincing his brain he’s not cheating.”

Tony considered this for a long time, then said, “Yeah, that tracks.” He tilted his head. “Want a book or something?”

Bucky laughed. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though.”

“Anytime. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "nymphomania".


End file.
